


Bootylicious

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cheerio Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are students at McKinley High, Lima, and Sebastian has never considered Kurt as something more than a baby penguin. Surprisingly, it seems like Kurt turns into another person when it comes to performing with the Cheerios. [Anon prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootylicious

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, there is a chance that you might have read this story on tumblr, because I've posted it there first. But I am recollecting stuff, so I'm adding it here too. If you've never read it before, I hope you enjoy! xoxo

Sebastian doesn’t like it when the Cheerios perform. Rationally, he knows that there shouldn’t be any competition, but it seems like a performance by Sue Sylvester’s cheerleader squad manages to get more audience than a lacrosse match; and being the captain, Sebastian can’t help but being concerned. 

Not to mention, the so called “boy-captain” of the Cheerios.

Sebastian is sure that having boy and girl captains for the team was the worst idea Sue Sylvester ever got, especially when it comes to the boy captain, Kurt Hummel. Considering how much of him Sebastian has seen since he’s transferred to McKinley (he misses Dalton so, so much these days), Kurt is the typical guy who taps his ears when one speaks about sex. Therefore, he isn’t sure this performance is going to be as exciting as people claim it to. 

Honestly, Sebastian doesn’t even think Kurt would move on the stage. He’s heard him sing while walking by the choir room occasionally, and he’s pretty sure that he’s the boy who sings musical songs standing still.

This is Kurt Hummel to Sebastian Smythe.

And that is why when he enters the gym already yawning, he isn’t expecting that much of a show. In fact, he knows he is going to have to survive the boredom of it. He slides along the wood benches beside the wall, sitting on the highest spot, so that he can avoid every possible interaction with the Cheerios.

When a boy sits next to him though, and Sebastian sadly turns to him to check, he finds himself rolling his eyes. 

“Oh God, no.” He growls while Chandler sits and claps his hands enthusiastically.

Sebastian can’t stand the guy. Too loud in his opinion.

“I can’t wait! I mean, I’m super excited about this performance, you have no idea!” He squeaks, “I’ve waited for this for weeks and now it’s happening and-”

“Calm down, you singing hamster,” Sebastian sighs and looks down at where some cheerleaders are warming up, Brittany and Quinn stretching in the middle of the group, “It’s just a stupid cheerleading thing, what’s your excitement about? I thought you were too gay to even look at girls wearing short skirts.”

“I don’t care about girls.” Chandler winces but he’s still smiling as always. “I mean, I do love the uniforms, they’re the most fashionable ones in the United States I guess; but I’m here to perv over Kurt.”

Sebastian spreads his eyes and his jaw drops just slightly while he can’t keep a laugh. “Are you serious?” He wrinkles his nose. “God, I had figured out you had horrible tastes in almost everything but perving over a pure innocent baby penguin who wears camping tents is creepy.”

“What!?” Chandler tilts his head on the side, like he can’t believe what he’s listening to. “Oh no, honey, you’re wrong. Kurt wears expensive wonderful clothes and he’s totally not a baby penguin when it comes to performing.”

For a moment, Sebastian blinks in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He stiffens a little in his seat. “I’m not going to buy any of your eventual Sexy-Hummel stuff.”

“Just watch then,” Chandler whispers like he’s telling a fairytale, quietly and theatrically, “Watch and enjoy.”

Sebastian smirks a little doubtfully, a little uncertain, but he does what Chandler just said. He’s going to have to stay here until the performance is over anyway; at least he’s on a mission. He is going to make fun of Chandler when the show is going to be as pathetic as Sebastian thinks it is going to be.

His plans get quickly crashed though when Bootylicious by Destiny’s Child starts playing and the infamous Lady Hummel comes out of the left corner on the other side of the gym, Santana Lopez hopping around from the right one.

Kurt’s voice sounds a lot lower and nastier than Sebastian remembered it from Wicked and Cats songs, actually, it’s kind of sexy and a little scratched occasionally. His posture is smooth and rigid when he stands, but surprisingly wavy when he moves. Hell, he rocks his hips like Beyoncé herself and Sebastian is momentarily shocked at this. He can’t believe a person would change so much depending on a performance.  
The way the Cheerios uniform clenches around Kurt’s body, revealing a defined torso and bare muscled arms that his infinite layers of clothes usually hide, is making him hot in a way Hummel shouldn’t make him. Jeez, he’s still the underdog kid from the New Directions. 

He swallows thickly when Kurt and Santana bend a little against each other, back to back, but not touching for real, so that Sebastian can perfectly see the round curve of Kurt’s full ass. It’s gorgeous and stunning, and Sebastian has no idea how he didn’t notice before. He has probably stared at every boy’s ass in this school, even Chandler just to be sure. What the hell was going on with him when he decided not to give a look at Kurt before he judged?

Chandler is squeaking again, hopping on the sit beside him and right now Sebastian feels like punching him in the face. He is feeling an angry wave of possessive jealousness running through his body and all he wants to do is to lock Kurt in his own bedroom and make him dance like this until Sebastian has enough. But now that he looks at Kurt’s hips, his ass and legs, Sebastian isn’t sure he would ever have enough of this guy dancing to Bootylicious. 

His ass is the most glorious thing. Sebastian’s mind is running out of adjectives to describe it, it’s just so perfect and round but still not too much, just the right shape and everything. Sebastian’s long fingers are almost tickling with need of squeezing it between his fingers. And now that he stares more attentively actually, Kurt seems to have an impressive bulge underneath his red uniform pants too. Well, now the meaning of perving over Kurt makes sense. 

It fucking sucks that Chandler was right.

Sebastian would want to be able to just walk away yawning in the middle of it, but the truth is that not only he can’t seem to be able to tear his eyes off of that gorgeous body or stop listening to that low perfect voice, but he is already planning on ways to hit on him. 

Indeed, as soon as the performance is over, he doesn’t even talk to Chandler before he is moving away from his seat and walking right in front of people who are still sitting, to go down the stairs and right to the Cheerios.

When he reaches for the last step though, already leaning towards Kurt, Sue Sylvester in the flesh comes out of nowhere and presses a hand on his chest to stop him. Sebastian barely manages to ask what’s the problem before she’s speaking, her charismatic self-confident face on in a moment. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Smith?”

“Smythe.” Sebastian corrects.

“That’s not really relevant.” Sue shrugs and gives him a sarcastic face. “What is relevant is that you are messier than Puckermans and bring nothing but troubles, so stay away from my Cheerios and mostly, keep your gay enthusiasm as far as possible from Hummel’s fairy dust.”

“I was just going to talk to Santana.” Sebastian lies and smiles innocently. 

“Like you have any interest in talking to girls.” She rolls her eyes and nods towards the exit door. “Get away, Smith, you won’t mess with my Cheerios. It was already terrible enough when Puck got my girl Quinn pregnant. I won’t let you do the same thing with Hummel.”

“Coach Sylvester, do you actually realize it’s two boys you’re talking about?” Sebastian winces but Sue just grabs his arm and tugs him towards the exit herself.

“You can never say never with those annoying glee kids,” she says before pushing Sebastian out of the gym and into the hallway.

Sebastian sighs and rolls his eyes, already surrendering. He has to give up for now. He moves away from there, just walking through the hallways until he gets into the boys’ bathroom. If he wants to get through the day with no further trouble, he needs to wash some excitement off of himself. 

So when he enters the bathroom, he walks straight to the washbowl, flicks the water open and sinks his faces under the cold stream until he feels himself stoned from the temperature rather than from Kurt’s ass. 

He tilts up and back until he’s standing in front of the mirror and gazes at his spiky hair, now messed a little over his forehead.

When he is feeling relieved though, someone enters the bathroom and he’s forced to look towards the door.

Someone calls it fate, someone calls it luck, the fact is that Kurt Hummel is walking in, keeping his bag close to his chest with one arm and closing the door with his other hand.  
Sebastian smirks immediately.

“What are you doing in the boys’ bathroom, Hummel?” He tilts an eyebrow and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, Smythe.” He walks in slowly, barely minding Sebastian as he puts his bag on the side of another sink. “I really don’t need your stupid jokes about me being a girl-”

“I meant that you use the girls’ bathroom most of the time.” Sebastian groans. “I didn’t mean you are a girl.”

Kurt turns to him and his jaw drops a little, like he can’t believe Sebastian is not insulting him. But then, in a moment, his face becomes suspicious and he seems more aware about what is happening exactly.

“Some jerks were smoking weed in the girls’ bathroom.” He explains, stiffening like a cat. “What is your aim here?”

“What?” Sebastian asks, smirking and stalking slowly to him. “A guy can’t be nice for a day, must he have something on his mind to do so?”

“Well, if the guy is you then yeah,” Kurt wrinkles his nose and then he flips the tap, letting cold water stream down the sink. He seems to be ignoring Sebastian as best as he can while Sebastian walks closely. 

Indeed, Kurt just washes his face, stroking it with his palms, and Sebastian thinks this has to do with his infamous skin routines. He slowly moves into Kurt’s space and tries what he thinks it’s going to be a good plan to get into his pants: being seductive. Sebastian is hot, he knows he is, and even if Kurt had almost tricked him with his sinful hips skills, there’s no way he has already had the chance to experiment his sexuality fully. It might be tempting to him.

So he leans his hands slowly while Kurt is bent over the sink, pressing just the fingers around his waist and staring down at where his own crotch is close to that magical ass. He presses in just a little, and when he does, Kurt startles.

In a moment, Sebastian is being pulled off and Kurt has turned, pressing his hands against his chest until Sebastian is not on him anymore.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurt shrieks, his eyes wide and some sort of panic in his stare.

“Huh, seducing you?” Sebastian lifts his eyebrows suggestively and from the face Kurt is giving him, he’s quite sure he’s about to get slapped in the face.

“Are you insane?” Kurt only crosses his arms to his chest and rolls his eyes though. “First, you’ve insulted me for months; second, I thought I told you that I didn’t like you and guess what? It wasn’t a lie.”

Sebastian keeps that ridiculously irritating smirk on and shrugs. “Changed my mind, c’mon, Kurt, tell me you don’t want it-”

“I don’t want it! Are you okay, Sebastian?” Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, but then, slowly, he seems to realize. “Oh, I get it,” He sighs and rolls his eyes again, “This is about the performance, isn’t it?”

“It was hot.” Sebastian presses his lips together like he’s said something innocent.

“It was fabulous, like every single thing I do.” Kurt replies, just the slightest of blushes along his cheeks at being called Hot, considering that he isn’t used to it. “But behave, because your ridiculous meerkat mating call isn’t going to work. I’m not on my mating period.”

Sebastian laughs at the joke and crosses his arms to his chest, nodding and looking away for a moment. He has never laughed so fully at Kurt’s jokes. This is new to him.

“Fine, okay, my usual ways won’t work with you,” he admits and Kurt nods too, “but I’m sure I can find a way to get into your pants.”

“My pants are tight,” Kurt says, turning around and grabbing his shoulder bag; for the merest of seconds, Sebastian looks down at his ass and then he’s forced to look up when Kurt leans in and on his toes to whisper over his mouth, “There’s only room for one guy for now and that is myself,” before he’s walking out of the bathroom.

Sebastian stays there for a few moments, just swinging a little over himself, a stupid smile still printed on his face. There’s no way he is giving up on this, not when he’s seen just how flexible and sexy Kurt can be if he wants to. He just has to find the right way to convince Kurt to give him a little chance. Damned Chandler.


End file.
